


What is Grindr?

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [20]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baz has an eye for detail, Baz struggles with social cues, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Dev can be a tad annoying, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, However it's the big picture he might not be seeing, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Niall is a Good Friend, Oblivious Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Prompt Fic, SnowBaz, Watford Eighth Year, but he means well, deNiall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: Set Watford 8th year.Baz made a decision and needs advice from his best friend.Niall and Dev are snogging and get interrupted by Bazagain.Part 6 ofButter SeriesCOC 2020 Day 20, DEC 14: Technology.Inappropriate humour.
Relationships: Dev & Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Vera, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	What is Grindr?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywardlesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardlesbian/gifts).



> Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this silly ficlet.💙 Part 6 of **[Butter](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030383) Series**.  
>   
>  **Anna** , this is for you. 🥺🥺🥺 I hope you will enjoy some more oblivious Baz and DeNiall. 💙💙💙
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas Blue ([mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow)), [shushu_yaoi_lj (llamapyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj) and [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/works).  
>   
> Thank you for all the help and support with this COC and everything I write and for being awesome friends. 💙
> 
> * * *

# BAZ

“There you are Niall,” I say when I finally spot him behind a tree with Dev. What were they doing there?

“B-Baz!” Dev jumps up for some reason and gets very flustered. “We were just—” he pauses and swallows, ”I mean... I didn’t know you were already done with your violin practice.”

“I cancelled the practice because I need to talk about love with Niall.”

Dev looks at me, horrified, and blushes violently. “ _What_? I’m not sure, I mean... Well—” Then he turns to Niall. “Maybe you two should _talk_.”

“Yes, Cousin, what a lovely idea,” I try to keep the sneer off my lips.

I just told Dev that I want to talk to Niall. Sometimes my cousin can be exceedingly thick. 

My best friend, on the other hand, is smart and _worldly_. Niall has seen plenty of the Normal world. I myself only know what my nanny — Vera — has taught me.

Vera is amazing. However, due to recent revelations, I’ve realised that my nanny might be a tad old-fashioned. 

I tried asking her about what this Grindr is, for example. And she thought I was talking about grated cheese. I need someone with more modern knowledge. Someone _hip_.

Niall might be the man for the job. 

“Baz,” my best friend says when Dev mysteriously disappears, muttering something about _giving us some space_. “What is on your mind?”

“Well, Niall, my lad, I have decided to make some aggressive moves where my love life is concerned,” I state proudly. “Unfortunately, I am not entirely sure what that involves exactly.”

I don’t add that I read about _aggressive moves concerning love life_ in a magazine and have absolutely no bloody idea what that even means. 

They all think me to be superior to everyone in intellect and I want to keep it that way.

“You’re finally asking Snow out?” Niall exclaims and grins, showing off a set of exceptionally straight teeth. 

American movies enjoy casting actors with crooked teeth to play Europeans, even though plenty of countries have free health care in Europe. (The same cannot be said about America.)

“How did you know?” I ask, completely baffled by this turn of events. 

I thought I was keeping my feelings towards Simon Snow hidden from everyone. (It was my greatest secret.)

Niall shakes his head and puts his hand on my shoulder. “Basil, we’ve been best friends since we were three. I know you.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” I admit and offer him a courteous smile. 

(Can't be smiling too much and getting used to the wonderful sensation and accidentally smiling at Snow.)

“Does my cousin know?” I ask. Surely not. Dev is as thick as they come. (Must be a trait from the Grimm side of the family that, as luck has it, I didn't inherit.)

“No, but it seems no one with Grimm blood in them can spot two people in love.” 

I’m not quite sure what Niall means. I have Grimm blood _too_. And nothing goes unnoticed by me. I have an eye for the details.

For instance, I am now looking at _Niall’s neck_. He has the most irritated skin rash I’ve ever seen in my life. 

I wonder what poisonous tree branch he accidentally pressed himself against to cause the irritation. 

Or perhaps Niall used school-issued soap by accident. That thing is a hazard for allergy-prone skin.

I really hope my cousin is decent enough to put some lotion on Niall later tonight. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
